Tales Of The Other Side
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: Places to go, people to see. But that takes time. When a young teen appears out of a portal its Leon's job to find out how and why. But as he delves deeper, he soon realizes he's getting into something much more deadly.


I don't own kingdom hearts

This is just some random fic so I hope you will enjoy.

---

A cold and almost lifeless form leant against the cold wall in the dark and dank alleyway. A thin but warm jacket wrapped closely around the skinny pale body, the black cargo trousers were soaked up to the knees with the cold rainwater and the black converses were darker as the water soaked the material. Deep cerulean blue eyes opened up to the world.

His eyes stun, the cold autumn rain poured down by the gallons and as it heavily dripped down the hole in the pipe he began to forget everything but the cold. He was frozen to the bone, every inch of his body hurt and the hint of movement, even breathing, could hurt his aching bones. He shivered severely; making his bruised and battered body hurt more.

Why wouldn't they let him be?

No, they won't leave him alone. Not until he's dead, not until he was nothing but bones and dried blood. He let out a shaky sigh and pushed himself off the wall, stagger and falling to the ground. His bloody and scarred hands stung as the icy water on the concrete ground splashed and hit his open wounds. The teen winced and bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the yell of agony as his infected wounds steadily grew in pain.

He pushed himself up, ignoring the aches and pains as his body protested. As he finally got to his feet the dark portal he had been running from opened up slowly, first glowing blood red then growing darker and larger until it was as black as the sky above. The thunder quaked the ground and the lightening lit the darkened sky in a desperate attempt to bring back some sort of light.

The blond staggered backwards from the portal, trying to run without turning his back on it. He knew what was coming, he knew it. Giving in to his fears he turned on his heels and ran, ran as fast as he could, but he could get away fast enough. A claw like hand drove through the centre and grabbed hold of the seventeen year olds foot, hauling it back to the dark abyss of the portal. The spiky haired teen grabbed onto anything he could, but it was too late. His entire body succumbed to the gloominess of the portal and he disappeared. Nothing but the dying sound of the grumbling thunder was to be heard. It was all over...

---

On the other side of town, in a warm and cosy home, a scarred brunette sat comfortably in the marshmallow like arm chair. The flickering of the warm orange fire glowed and illuminated the secure home. The wooden beams of the barn conversion were a bold black against the cream coloured ceiling. The pictures on the walls reflected the crackling fire and held the traditional family pictures. The nineteen year yawned loudly into the room; he had the whole house to himself for the rest of the month.

His parents were away in another part of the country, solving crimes like private investigators. They were currently on a case involving a missing seventeen year that vanished during a storm; they had gone to the scene of the crime to get some information. The brunette chuckled to himself when he read the file his mother handed to him.

_Name: Cloud __Strife._

_Age: __17_

_Date of birth: August 19__th__ 1990_

_Description: Naturally spiky hair, Blue eyes, average size, slightly thin._

_Personality: shy, quiet, kind and very secretive about his personal life._

_Cloud has been missing for over a week, on august __12__th__ his parents reported him missing when he did not return from his short walk to the shopping centre. Witnesses report seeing him entering an alleyway, a 23 year old male was waiting at the bus stop and watched him go in, heard a deafening shriek before it all went quiet. We went to investigate the scene and saw utter chaos. Further evidence shows that the crates were scratched at by something that appears to bear a resemblance to a claw. Additional examination shows that __there was also smaller claw marks__ and blood that is the same as the blood on the blade in Clouds room. Which is a suggestion that __Cloud was at the area and was __attacked;__ no verification shows where he has vanished to. _

The brunette smiled softly as his fingers traced the scanned picture of Cloud.

"He went missing during a storm, how unfortunate." He muttered. his heart went out for the boy. Only a week before his birthday and he disappears.

"But by what? A wolf? A bear? They couldn't have taken an average sized kid that easily, and one hasn't been seen in a dog's age." The brunette muttered to himself. He picked up the letter his mother left him and re read it.

_Leon, _

_I have left a copy of our next case in case you wanted to know. My numbers on the fridge and u can have whatever you want, sorry for leaving you at such short notice. Your father says call him when u need information on anything._

_Love ya honey_

_Mom_

Leon smiled and shook his head; he stood up and watched the dying flames turn to embers before heading upstairs to his part of the huge house. Before he could walk into his room however, he heard a thunderous screech then it turned deadly silent. He look out of the stairway window and saw a small almost gateway like hole closed up and left a body, the body of a creature...

---

There we go! All done for this chapter. Hope you liked please review and everyone who does gets a free cookie! Hooray for cookies!


End file.
